


Lapse Into a Dream

by eggiwegs



Category: The Horrors (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggiwegs/pseuds/eggiwegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua Third and his friend snuggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lapse Into a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty shitty and mushy.

Finally, I had reached the sweet twilight in between sleep and daydreams, when a steady, thumping knock came on the door of my studio apartment. I hated whoever it was.

“Fuck off!” I shouted into the open air. My words drifted out into the cold space by themselves.

“Gwen?” I heard a weak little voice cry. Immediately my stomach sunk with guilt. I knew who it was, and I didn’t hate him at all. Without even a second for contemplation, I hopped out of bed and switched on the light, opening the door for him. For a flash I could see that his baby face was red and wet, but he buried it into my chest before I could examine it properly. His arms squeezed around me and I held him close.

“What the fuck is wrong?” I asked, walking him over to my loveseat. He sat almost on my lap, laying against me like an upset little boy to his mum. I’d never seen Joshua in such a state.

“Hate myself. I don’t want to be alone anymore,” he sniffed, wrapping his arms around me once more. I stroked his hair gently, twisting it between my fingers. His words were absolutely tragic and I never thought I’d hear something so honest coming from him. He was always joking and talking about music and all the things he liked, but never himself or how he felt.

“When do you ever have to be alone?” I whispered against his head.

“I’m always alone. Always.” He sat up and took a deep breath, hugging himself.

I wanted to tell him that he never had to be, that he could come and lay on me like that any time he wanted. But I couldn’t just say something like that to a sixteen year old boy.

“You know, you have your music. You have me. You can ring me any time you want, Josh,” I told him.

He pulled his knees up to his chest and looked at the floor. I supposed that wasn’t good enough for him. Fuck, it never was, was it? They always wanted someone, never me. They just wanted me so that they could tell me they wanted someone.

“I can’t go home tonight, Gwen,” he said, his voice sounding more serious than I’d ever heard it.

“Why not?” I responded, leaning against the arm of the couch opposite him.

“I smashed my mum’s teaset because she put me on restriction. Then she said I had to get out of her house immediately or she’d call the police,” he mumbled, sighing.

I couldn’t imagine him doing such a thing. All of this was new to me, but it didn’t seem new to him whatsoever. It seemed as though he’d felt this way and had been going through this for quite some time.

“Alright, well you can stay here tonight,” I told him, though I knew it was probably a bad idea. If his mum or someone came looking for him, they probably wouldn’t be happy to find him at a 21-year-old woman’s house. “I need to go to bed, though. You can sleep on the loveseat, I guess.”

 

“Alright…,” he said. I gave him a sympathetic look before crawling back into bed. He curled onto his side and looked at the floor with what seemed like sad eyes. Why the fuck did he have to be the most attractive boy ever? “Thank you so much for letting me stay here, Gwen. I will do whatever it takes to express my appreciation.” He was so dramatic, yet it seemed so adorable to me.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” I told him, switching off the lamp next to my bed. “Goodnight.”

 

He didn’t reply, which concerned me. I couldn’t fall back into any kind of sleepy state with knowing that he was laying there all lonely and sad. My back was faced him so I didn’t have to look at his gorgeous frame and make any kind of strange eye contact with him. Even though he was significantly younger than me, I still felt all nervous and insecure around him.

 

The streetlight from outside shone through my sheer curtains and upon my bed and throughout the room. I hated having to live in that shitty studio apartment. There was hardly any privacy, everything felt so invasive for some reason. It took forever to fall asleep in there.

 

“Don’t you want to know what happened?” he asked suddenly, breaking the long silence. I knew it – I knew he’d been laying there awake all that time, probably looking at me.

 

I held my breath and pretended to be asleep. I genuinely needed to get some rest and I felt like whatever it was he needed to tell me would take quite some time to explain. Guilt crept up my neck as I laid there, trying to keep still for what felt like hours. Then, the next thing I knew, the bed was creaking and I felt weight being shifted onto it.

 

His shallow breath was on my neck, his lips in my hair, as he wrapped his arms around me. I sighed and turned around to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck. No matter how young he was in age, and no matter how much makeup he wore, Josh still looked like a man. His hands were huge and bony, his shoulders strong and broad, and he was already over 6 feet tall. I didn’t feel like I was being held by a child – he felt like a man. And not even in a gross way.

 

He seemed pretty surprised that I was awake, or maybe more so that I’d reciprocated his gestures. I couldn’t help it. He was in my fucking bed and cuddling wasn’t going to do any harm. Besides, it wasn’t like a swat team was about to barge in and make me register as a sex offender as my paranoia was beginning to speculate. Anyone finding out was highly unlikely, and there was no reason to feel guilty. I was finally allowing myself to trust the things that had been in the back of my mind for months.

 

I looked up at him to find that he was already looking at me, his eyes still wide. I smiled, rubbing the tip of my nose against his. He didn’t dare flinch, his hands becoming warmer against my back. I sighed deeply, finding that he smelled very good in the process, and scooted even closer to him.

 

“Joshua, you’re absolutely beautiful,” I whispered to him, looking into his eyes, “The most beautiful person I know.”


End file.
